Pokémon World
by MIMIOKOMURA
Summary: What happens when two teenagers step into the giant world of pokémon in a time of terror and dispair. Will they be forced to help the natives? Or will they cower away? Rated T for mild language
1. Embarrassment

"We all live in a Pokémon world, I wanna be the greatest master of them all! We all li-"

I quickly turned off my phone ringtone although too late to be saved from class embarrassment. I could _feel_ the laughs and snickers around me. I hid my face with my hoodie to hide my flushed face. I counted the minutes until the lunch bell which seemed like two lifetimes before it truly rang.

When I arrived at my lunch table, my friends we're nothing but helpful.

"So, I heard your _ringtone _went off in class." sneered my somewhat of a frienemy Lisa. "That must have be _sooo_ embarrassing! I don't think I would have lived through the rest of the class."

Lisa is a relatively short girl. She has long bleach blonde hair that goes down her back. She has dark brown eyes that look black but she wears contacts to make them blue. She wears revealing clothes which are completely blowing the dress code. She's mega skinny but I think she just starves herself. To top it off, she wears too much makeup to try to get guys. Really, she's just a big slut.

I hate drama queens.

"Thanks for the support Lisa," I muttered.

"Really Xio, why in the world is a Pokémon song your ringtone," said my "friend" Marissa before laughing, "That's a joke right?"

Marissa is medium height and full of good intentions even though she may come across as mean sometimes. She has natural, dirty blond, shoulder-length hair. She has blue eyes and wears light makeup.

"I mean, it's just a stupid show for kids!" laughed Devon.

Devon is 6 foot 3 inches of pure gorgeousness. He has brown, spiky hair and the abs to make any girl faint. He has beautiful moss green eyes and long lashes. Too bad he's the big headed, popular type.

"IT'S NOT STU-," I yelled before stopping myself; the whole cafeteria fell silent. "I mean, Devon's right! It's a kids show. Just a joke guys, calm down," I said trying to erase my outburst before. I laughed with the rest of my group before finishing my lunch quicker than usual.

"Hey, I feel sorta sick. I going to go to the infirmary for a bit." I lied.

"Okay, feel better," said a concerned Marissa.

"Maybe she need's to go to the pokécenter!" I hear Lisa laugh with the rest of the group as I walked away.

After I was sure that nobody from the table could see me anymore, I quietly slipped into the Fine Arts section of the school and rushed into the Drama room: my safe place.


	2. SORRY GUYS!

I'm sorry for not updating! D:

I've been mega busy with volleyball and VirtualSchool lately

Plus, I'm moving and crap…

NO EXCUSES!

The next chapter will be up probably next week!

Sorry for the short chapter last time… I just wanted to start the story ^^

This story will be a loooong one so please stick around to see the whole thing!

Thankyou!

MIMIOKUMURA ❤


	3. Lunch Battle

**Hi everyone! I finally uploaded the next chapter! I'll probably upload many**

**medium sized chapters rather than making a bunch of big ones. Well enjoy~**

**I DON'T OWN POKÉMON!**

* * *

><p>I slammed the drama door shut, rested my head on the door, and sighed.<p>

"So, are you gunna tell me what happened, or will I just have to guess by the

rumors?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

"Haha very funny, Rain, but I'm sure it's obvious by now what happened." I

replied.

Rain was about 5'6" and skinny. She had short pixie cut black hair and dark

brown eyes. One look at her and you'd think she'd be as popular as me... but did

I forget mention;

**She's a complete otaku.**

She has the perfect body, but succumbed to the addicting media from Japan. They

knew that, and avoided her; not that she cared. She's also one of my best

friends.

"So let me get this straight. You, a.k.a. Johnson High's princess, decided that

you're not popular enough to have someone text or call you in class, so you set

your ringtone as Pokémon World! What crack have you been sniffing." ranted

Rain.

"Well, I didn't expect some one to text me randomly just to say hi!" I replied.

Rain stood there and stared at me for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"What?" I said nervously. I really, and mean really, hate being laughed at.

"Oooh nothing. I just find it funny that you're one of the most popular girls in

Creekland High school but you don't think you're exclusive enough to be texted in class!" she

continued to laugh.

After thinking about it for a moment, I started to laugh along with Rain since I

just noticed how dumb I sounded. After 5 minutes of laughs, tears, and stomach

aches, I finally composed my self and said,"So, who's crazy enough to challenge

me this week?"

"Just this dashing fellow over here." I turned my head to see Aeden smirking

back at me.

"Don't flatter yourself dude!" I relied jokingly.

Aeden is about 6'2" with dyed blue hair. He has dark blue eyes that look black

if you don't look closely. Most people don't know this but he's actually pretty

ripped. Probably since, like Rain, he's a self proclaimed otaku. He also has a

large scar on the left side of is stomach **(A/N: his left, not mine!)**. He has a

joking and sarcastic attitude but has a caring side that rarely comes out.

Nonetheless, he's also my best friend.

"Whatever! Do you have your DS?" said Aeden

"Pshh. Not only do I have my DS, but it's the limited edition Pokémon DSi with

the legendaries on the front... _In black_." I proclaimed proudly.

"Oh big whoop. I have the same... _in white_." he shot me down like a bullet.

"Whatever, let's do this!"

We both turned on our DS' and touched the Pokémon icon. Soon we were battling

it out.

It came down to only our starter Pokémon. Emboar on my side and Samurott on his

side...

**Victory!**

"Knew it." Rain lauged.

"This is why you don't mess with the master," I teased. "Since I won, I we get

to pick partners for the history project, you're mine since you're smart."

"'You're mine?' what's that supposed to mean?" he smirked.

"Don't be a perv, Aeden!" I slightly blushed.

Aeden just laughed.

After lunch, the day went pretty smooth besides the few losers who decide to

bring up "the incident" this morning. Sadly, Mr. Welch didn't let us pick

partners and I was paired up with Keion. I was usually forced to talk to him

since he's a part of the populars. All we did was figure out what days to meet up for the project and that was it

for now. We ended up doing Wednesdays at my house Fridays at my house and

Saturdays at his house.

Keion is a junior **(A/N: Xio is in an advanced class even though she's a**

**sophomore)** who's 6'3" with dyed dark red hair and dark brown eyes. He has

muscles galore but ruins it with his cocky attitude. To everyone else, he's

basically the popular hot guy.

After school, Keion decided that he'd walk me to volleyball practice since

history was my last class of the day. I walked into the locker room to see most

of the girls changing already. I put my bag in my locker and started changing

and hoping that coach wouldn't work us to death.

Even though today was Friday and Keion was supposed to come over, he already had

plans and we agreed to start tomorrow. Until then, I just laid on my bed,

looking up at the Pokémon poster I had on my ceiling.

_...Wait a second..._

I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Xiomara Spade. I'm 5'11" and I'm a

sophomore at Creekland High school. I am black and egyptian which gives me tan

but not dark skin. I have hazel eyes and light brown hair with pink highlights.

I somehow became super popular after making the varsity volleyball team and

decided to go along with the façade. Oh yeah, I'm a Pokémon freak. I have every

game and movie that Pokémon has ever made, not to mention I'm a beast at the

game too. Every Wednesday at long lunch, I sneak to the drama room to compete in

a weekly Pokémon tournament. My record is flawless. Aeden is number 2 followed

by Rain. Not only am I a Pokéfan, I'm an anime and manga fan too. Anime plushies

overflow my bed. I also get my popularity from the b-gyaru style I follow

religiously.

Well, that's me. Yeah, my life is a jumble. I still need to think about what the

topic of Keion and I's project will be on since I go to his house tomorrow.

After a while of thinking, sleep claimed me.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOOOO, what did you think of this chapter! and the next chapter is going<strong>

**to be CRAZY. Don't worry, the real story will reveal itself in the next few**

**chapters :)**

**Please review :D**


End file.
